


The Outsider

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat/Astra is a thing okay, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, somehow I keep gaining these pairings for this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night at Kara's and the whole gang is there, plus Alex's plus one, Kara isn't very happy about that. Romantic Kalex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> This may have gotten just a touch out of hand. Honestly I'm not even sorry because I love this pairing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

He’s nothing like the person she wants to date, that’s why Alex sends David the first message. The man’s a computer geek with no muscle on his body anywhere. He has a comic book and action figure collection big enough to start his own store. There’s not a single artistic bone in his body and he hates people. Yes, David is nothing like people loving, artistic, still slightly geeky, Supergirl, Kara Danvers. Alex has been seeing him casually for about six weeks now in hopes of forgetting her desire to date Kara.

“I can’t believe you brought him to game night,” Kara growls from beside Alex at the island in the kitchen.

Alex sighs, “Kara, I’m technically dating him, it’s time he met everyone.”

“Whatever,” Kara mutters and nearly stomps away, falling back onto the couch beside Winn. “What game are we playing tonight?” she questions.

Lucy smiles, “Say Anything?”

“Not that again,” Cat nearly groans.

Astra wraps an arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder, “You’re just mad cause you lose.”

Cat glares, “You write half your answers in Kryptonese.”

Astra glares back, “You can read them so shut up.”

“Well we have to refrain from that tonight,” Kara grumbles, thankful she waited to begin this conversation until after David went to the bathroom. “Someone invited an outsider.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, okay,” Alex nearly growls, “I’ll never invite anyone again.”

Kara doesn’t respond just heads down the hall to the spare room for the game, “Alex,” Astra says quietly so no one else can hear them, “what is this?”

“Nothing damnit,” she snaps but even she knows it sounds like a lie.

They all give each other looks and Cat sighs, “Come on, Danvers, you and I are going on a drinks run.”

“Cat -”

“Now, Alex,” Cat says simply.

“David -”

“Left when he said he was going to the bathroom,” James supplies. “There’s a note on your bag, I believe.”

Alex moves to her bag and sure enough a small note from David saying he enjoyed the small portion of the evening he was there for but he didn’t belong there. Cat moves to Alex, “Come on, you, Lucy, Siobhan and I are going to grab drinks while this lot set up the game.”

“Cat -”

Cat shakes her head, “Nope, we need to talk without super ears around. Let's go.”

The four women have just left the apartment when Kara returns, “Where did the girls go?”

“You have nothing to drink in your apartment,” Astra says simply.

Kara falls onto the couch once more, “Where did outsider go?”

“Home, I would assume,” James tells her, watching his friend.

“Good,” Kara grumbles.

Astra sighs, “Kara,” she says carefully, “darling, don’t you think you’re being a little,” she considers her words carefully, “jealous of Alex and David.” Winn and James grab the game and wander toward the much bigger table Kara bought when game night grew into the gathering it is. “Come on, little one,” Astra says moving to Kara’s side, “it's just you and I right now. What’s going on with you?”

Kara sighs, drops her head to Astra’s shoulder, “It's supposed to be me and Alex, Aunt Astra,” she says quietly, “the two of us against the world.” Her eyes are squeezed shut, “Since I came to Earth, Aunt Astra,” Kara leans more heavily against Astra, “since I joined the Danvers family it's been Alex and me.”

“Kara, you knew one day one or both of you would find someone, right?”

“I knew Alex would, yes,” Kara says carefully, “and I had hoped I would handle it better but for me,” she glances at Astra, “for me I found my someone when I was thirteen years old.” She shakes her head, “I fell in love with the one person I never should have.” Before Astra can respond a throat clears across from them, “Alex,” Kara whispers out.

Alex extends her hand to the younger woman, “We should talk.”

Watching the two younger women make their way down the hall Astra stands and moves to the kitchen, using superspeed to box up the excess food. “What are you doing?” Cat questions when Astra slows. A loud crash from down the hall draws the smaller woman’s attention, “Ahh.” She turns to the others, “Alright people, game night is being moved to mine and Astra’s this week. Regular meeting place to commence next week.”

“Are they okay?” Lucy questions when a new crash sounds down the hall.

Astra nods, “They’re fine, we won’t be in about fifteen minutes if we don’t hurry.”

The other four nod and Lucy grins, “We’ll be at the penthouse in five,” Lucy says leading the way from the apartment.

A third crash sounds through the apartment as Astra zips most of the food into bags to carry to her and Cat’s, “Are they okay for real?”

“Definitely,” Astra says, “now please get me out of here before I hear more than I already have.”

Cat chuckles in an attempt to mask the slight blush on her cheeks, “Right, let's go.”

**KAKAKAKAKAKAKA**

Kara wakes slowly from the most sound sleep she’s had in a while, feeling warm and content. The feel of slightly cooler skin against her own draws a smile to her lips. She shuffles even closer to the other body in her bed, pulling the other woman more fully against her.

“Morning,” is murmured sleepily against her neck and she slowly opens one eye, glancing down to the head of brown hair on her chest.

“Morning,” she returns, dropping a kiss to the top of Alex’s head.

Alex shifts, her body moving to cover Kara’s, she looks down at the younger woman, a smile curling the corners of her lips, “Last night was real.”

“Last night was real,” Kara promises. She tightens her hold on Alex, “We may have some explaining to do to the aunts and our friends though.”

“Oh shit,” Alex mutters and hides her face against the column of Kara’s neck, “we didn’t.”

“We did,” the grin on Kara’s face is evident in her tone, “we ditched game night to have hot, steamy,” she glances around the bedroom, “destructive sex.” She chuckles then turns serious, “And then made love.”

“Sap,” Alex mutters but Kara knows there’s a smile on her lips, can feel the curve of those lips against her skin.

“You love it,” Kara mutters.

Alex lifts her head, looks down at Kara, “I love you.”

Kara’s smile is bright, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kalex where Alex is trying to move on and is going on casual dates with someone and Kara is Jealous


End file.
